


Don't Be Scared

by waitingforjudas



Series: Judas' Kinktober 2019 [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Porn, BDSM, Collars, Corsetry, Dom Dean Winchester, Dom Sam Winchester, Face-Fucking, Gentle Sam Winchester, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Multi, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Sub Castiel (Supernatural), Threesome - M/M/M, heavier plot than part 1, what is porn WITHOUT angst though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 15:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21163565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitingforjudas/pseuds/waitingforjudas
Summary: Castiel loves to please Dean, but he's starting to want to please Sam, too.Written for Kinktober 2019 prompts: Corset, Collaring, and Threesome.





	Don't Be Scared

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this turned into a series. Again. This has less sex and more plot, so fair warning for anybody hoping for PWP. 
> 
>   
_Written for Kinktober 2019. Prompt list can be found at https://twitter.com/NihilistShiro/status/1162794889970511872._

Castiel swallowed against the collar, eyes fluttering shut as it pressed against his throat with the bobbing of his throat. He felt so—so _contained_. Like he wasn’t spiralling out in a million different directions. 

“How does that feel, Cas?” 

He blinked slowly, taking in Dean’s eyes. “Good.”

“I wanted to ask you about something, if you’re okay with discussing it.”

“What is it?”

“I have a corset I think you’d look beautiful in. Want to try it on?”

Castiel glanced to Sam, who smiled encouragingly. “It’s up to you, Cas.”

He looked back to Dean. “Okay,” he said. 

Dean stood and opened his dresser. He closed the door with a thud that vibrated through Castiel’s body and turned back to them. “What do you think?”

It was dark blue, almost black, and dotted with tiny flecks of white, like stars. 

“It’s beautiful,” Sam said. “You’ll look gorgeous in it, Cas.”

Castiel swallowed. “Are you certain?”

“One way to know for sure.” Dean grinned, wiggling the fabric a little. 

“All right.” Castiel stood and allowed Dean to help him into it.

The fabric moved and shifted as Sam came around to help hold the front. 

Dean started to tug at the laces. “Relax, but don’t breathe all the way out.”

Castiel nodded and tried to keep himself breathing like he normally did, even as the corset started to tighten. 

And tighten. 

Castiel groaned as Dean tugged the laces sharply, his head dropping forward to Sam’s chest. 

“Too tight?”

He shook his head. “It’s good.”

“Awesome.” Dean kept tightening it until Castiel could just barely breathe like he usually did. It took more time to breathe in fully, but Castiel kind of liked it. It felt like a good complement to the collar—containing him completely. “Good, Cas?”

“I’m all right, Dean.”

Sam stroked the tops of Castiel’s pectorals, squeezed up into what looked like cleavage. “You know, Cas, you’d look hot with breasts.”

Dean reached out and flicked Sam’s arm. “He’s beautiful how he is.”

“I’m not denying that,” Sam said, leering at Castiel more and more obviously until Castiel was blushing. 

“I want his cock,” Dean said, and Castiel shivered. “You want his hole?”

“His mouth,” Sam said. 

Like Castiel was just a toy for the two of them to use. 

He liked that idea. 

“What do you think, Cas?” Dean said, pulling off his black T-shirt. 

“I—I have no objections to your proposed plan.”

“Hear that, Sam? He’d like us to use him like a toy.”

Castiel shivered again, nodding. “I would.”

“Lie down, Cas, and hang your head off the side of the bed so Sam can fuck your mouth.”

Castiel obeyed immediately, movements clumsy as he laid down on the bed and adjusted his position to where Dean had directed. 

He closed his eyes, just to heighten the anticipation—to make their first touches even more electric. 

It worked—but Castiel was relatively certain that it would have been incredible no matter what. 

Sam’s cockhead rubbed against his lips at the same time that Dean’s hand touched Castiel’s hip, then his calves against Castiel’s thighs. 

Castiel opened his mouth and let them take him, use him as a dildo and a fleshlight. 

Sam kept fucking into his mouth harder and harder until Castiel started to gag around him, and Sam came, shooting his load. Castiel’s cock twitched and Dean groaned, coming around his cock. 

Castiel sucked Sam’s cock harder as he came, too, moaning low in his throat. 

Dean climbed off of him a moment later, and Sam pulled out of his mouth, and they helped Cas sit up. Dean undid the corset, loosening it and sliding it over his head. “Better?”

Castiel sighed and pulled Dean down to the bed with him. 

Dean passed the corset to Sam, who tossed it on top of the dresser and laid down next to the two of them. 

Castiel sighed again, adjusting his position and nuzzling into Dean’s chest as he hooked a leg over Sam’s knee. 

Dean rubbed Castiel’s back. “Hey, I’m gonna start some burgers. Preferences?”

“Turkey burger,” Sam said. 

Castiel smiled up at Dean. “Would you mind making me a cheeseburger?”

“‘Course, Cas.”

“What about my turkey burger?”

Dean rolled his eyes as he stood, grabbing a shirt from the floor and shaking it out. “I’ll get you your turkey burger, bitch.”

“Jerk,” Sam said, the moment the last word left Dean’s mouth. 

Castiel smiled to himself and cuddled into Sam’s side. 

Sam snorted. “You’re kind of cuddly after, aren’t you, Cas?”

He shrugged. “I don’t know.”

“He is,” Dean said. “Cuddliest motherfucker you’ll ever meet. Believe me, you spoon him once, he’ll fall in love with you.”

“That’s untrue,” Castiel said. 

“It’s true.” With that, Dean zipped up his jeans and left the bedroom. 

Sam ran a hand through Castiel’s hair. “You want to go help him out? He’ll end up ‘getting distracted’ and ‘forgetting’ I wanted a turkey burger otherwise.”

Castiel smiled. “Sure.”

Sam got up and picked up the rest of the clothes, sorting them between the two of them. “What did you think about the corset?”

He hummed. “I liked it. It was strange.”

“Good.” Sam held the door for Castiel. 

They walked down to the kitchen in silence, where Dean was playing quiet rock music and singing softly to himself. 

“Smells good in here,” Sam said, and Dean snorted. 

“That’s because I haven’t taken out your burger yet.”

Castiel sat down at the table and opened the creamed honey at the center of the table. 

“You’ll spoil your dinner,” Dean snapped, pointing the spatula at him. 

“I don’t think I will.” Castiel put it back, anyway. “I’ll have it after.”

“Believe me,” Dean said, “you’ll forget all about creamed honey once you taste this.”

Sam buttered the hamburger buns and set them on the far end of the grill to toast. “You’d like a turkey burger better, Cas. I’m sure of it.” 

Dean just laughed and flipped the burgers. “Hand me the ground turkey.”

Castiel smiled to himself. He loved these men, these brothers. 

His stomach lurched. He wasn’t—he wasn’t supposed to. Angels had _one_ mate. Dean was his, not Sam. 

Castiel grabbed the honey and one of the little spoons next to it. He couldn’t think about this, not right now. Not when things were still okay for the moment. 

Things were okay. 

“Cas, you okay?” 

Castiel glanced at Dean. “Fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, please consider leaving kudos or a comment. 
> 
> _This work was inspired by @NihilistShiro's Kinktober prompt list, available here: https://twitter.com/NihilistShiro/status/1162794889970511872 _


End file.
